Hail, Lord Perseus! 2
by Scorpii Apollo Xayges
Summary: Sequel to 'Hail, Lord Perseus' /s/7816765/1/ Instead of refusing, Percy accepted the gift of immortallity. However, after Annabeth's betrayal, Percy found himself in even more danger than before. What will happen? Who is the enemy? Rated T for minor cursing, violence, and kisses. Cover from Hail, Lord Perseus 1. Will create new cover.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER (MAX = Mythical Apollo Xayges)  
Perseus: Yay! I'm a God!  
MAX: No, you are not.  
Perseus: Yes I am! I am the God of Hurricanes, Ice, Valcanoes, Matter, Dimensions...  
MAX: I do not own Percy Jackson.  
Perseus: ... NOOOOOOOOOO! My GODHOOD!  
MAX: Sorry...  
Perseus: Rick Riordan! Give him the stupid copyright for my sake.  
MAX: That's not going to happen. You know that.  
Perseus: NOOOOOOOOO! *Roll On Floor Crying***

**Introduction  
Finally, Hail Lord Perseus 2 is out! I know everyone is so looking forward to it (I'm looking forward to it a lot as well...) so I've decided to write the prologue to remind you of the previous story and give you some foresight on what is going to happen next. Enjoy! (This is a short chapter, please don't kill me)**

* * *

**Perseus' POV**

'_The council agrees that you will have one gift from the gods. Immortal, undying, you shall be made a god.'_

_'LET IT BE DONE!'_

I tried to remember the past, the day I became god.

_'Hail! Perseus Jackson, God of Hurricanes, Ice and Volcanoes, Matter and Dimensions, Sea Creatures and Toilets. Hail! Perseus Jackson, Keeper of Friendship, Guardian of Heroes. Hail! Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus, the Timekeeper, the Waterbreaker, the Creator of Worlds'_

It was awesome.

'_That was one of the most magnificent events of your life.'_

It took me a while to understand my powers.

_'I have decided to form a small personal army with no more than 10 demigods, and I would like to ask you to become my lieutenant.'_

I formed my own army.

'_I picked up Jake Mason from Hephaestus Cabin, the Stoll Brothers from Hermes Cabin, Mark from Ares Cabin, Malcolm from Athena Cabin, Butch from Iris' Cabin, Clovis from Hypnos' Cabin and Pollux from Dionysus' Cabin. They all accepted to become my army members.'_

I never thought I would actually need them.

'_It was then, I decided to start my duty in Olympus.'_

I felt good being a god. For five years I finally succeeded in understanding and professionally becoming a god.

'_5 years felt like 5 seconds. I haven't visited Camp Half-blood for 5 years.'_

I went back to camp Half-blood after 5 years.

'_But then, at the end of the path, I saw a… stuff. I saw two figures, so close together I swore I thought it was one.'_

I was betrayed.

'_I was so angry that I felt my head about to explode.'_

She abandoned me. I locked her up.

'_The portal from Camp Half-blood disappeared into smoke.'_

I modified my army. I made my soldiers swear to turn their back on women.

_'I, Will Solace, accept your offer to become your personal lieutenant and leader of your army.'_

I formed the Hunters. Artemis hated me.

'_Don't you DARE touch my Huntresses!'_

The gods hate me.

'_You, Perseus, is the worst god in the whole history of Greece.'_

Olympus was gone.

'_It broke into two. The link was gone, and the huge, royal city drifted aimlessly in the sky'_

And now, I am the only one who can solve it. I am the only one who can save the world.

I have to go back in time.

* * *

**Hi! So, I know that some parts of it are… well… you haven't read it in 'Hail, Lord Perseus'. That is true. All will be explained. Wait patiently.**

**I will continue the story with the same method as 'Hail, Lord Perseus'. Each chapter there will be a question or vote I will hope each of you can submit.**

**However, this is still the prologue. The story hasn't officially started yet. So, no votes this time.**

***Begs on Floor* Please Please Please make some comments and some *helpful* critisisms :)**


	2. Author's Note

Dear readers,

I am so, so very sorry to all of my fans who waited for my stories for so long. My profile was blocked for a few months due to a few interactive stories. I will also have to blame my months-long-writer's-block. So, here I am, back to writing. Really sorry again. But exams are up, and story updates for these few weeks might be slow, but at least I'm back :)

I think I'll be fully functional again by January :)

With apologize,  
Mythical Apollo Xayges


End file.
